Accidents Happen, Really!
by Yamato's Tiger Lily
Summary: For someone on LiveJournal. Yamato is super mega famous, and Tai seriously just poured his entire drink over him. Use of alcohol and a drunk!Yamato!


**Author's Notes:** I own nothing. It's been a while since I last wrote any Digimon fanfics, much less the Tai and Matt pairing. Anyway, I hope you like it! :3

**

* * *

Accidents Happen, Really!  
**by LilyChan

By the time he graduated high school, Yamato Ishida, one of the Chosen Children, became more famous beyond saving the world as a music artist. The leader of the Teenage Wolves, although their longtime fans would joke around and call the band Adult Wolves, would enjoy the attention the media gave him. Women threw themselves at him and men would envy him.

He was always in the Top 20 charts of Most Desirable Man in Japan. Even when he made the daring choice of releasing a solo album, it went straight to number one on the Oricon Charts. Yamato was, naturally, unimpressed with his efforts.

As many artists tend to do eventually, he turned to acting. His biggest accomplishment was for the hit drama series, "To Love Another". He played the tortured man who used to be in a secret society but falls in love with a woman who had just joined the society. It was up to him to save her from not only her fatal decision, but from dealing with his own demons. Many directors tried to contact his manager because they suddenly had an epiphany that Yamato fit their ideal leading man.

"It was a one-time thing," Yamato said flippantly during an interview. "It was something to do. I'll be back touring with the Teenage Wolves this coming summer. We'll be making a trip back to our hometown - Odaiba, this summer. After that, we'll make our 10th studio album."

Taichi Yagami switched off the radio in his car as the radio host swooned over how handsome the lead singer was and how cool he was during that interview. Taichi couldn't help but roll his eyes. He placed a hand in his brown mess of hair and scratched his head.

"Man," he mumbled to no one in particular, "all this hype about him. I still can't see him as some super star." He couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle, one full of wonderful memories. Once he made it do his destination, even though it was dark outside, he managed to find a way to pull in the parking spot and, well, parked.

He made it inside his favorite bar. Even though he went to school during the mornings and was usually tired from the day. But he always made it a point to make it to his favorite sports bar once a week at least to grab some beer as a refresher. The bar was quaint and quiet for someone like Taichi, someone who was once used to the hustle and bustle of the soccer field. Alas, all childish dreams had to come to an end but he always admired Yamato for at least keeping his somewhat childish dream of being a star.

The bartender saw him and greeted him with the usual joke, "Hey Yagami! When are you going to cut your hair? Don't get mad at me when the customers tell me to get rid of that bush!" Taichi would say never as it was his keepsake. And then he would order his usual drink as they talked about the usual things.

It was often that Taichi would miss the days as one of the Chosen Children, where - granted, the world being on the brink of destruction was no laughing matter - he would be with his friends as they bonded closer and as they matured before their eyes. Although, after everything calmed down, he was glad he could carry those bonds and the lessons he learned into adulthood.

t least, he thought he could until he heard a very familiar laugh. He turned to see someone's hand reaching out the maroon curtain in the private sector of the bar. Usually those rooms were reserved for people with large groups. He idly wondered who this time was back there. Odaiba may have colossal buildings but it was very easy to know someone's life.

"Yeah, I'll go get some more sake!" cried out a familiar voice. He climbed out the curtain and stumbled as he tried to get up. He laughed very stupidly and that was when Taichi finally recognized him.

"Yamato?" he asked out loud. The blond turned to him, drunkenness very obvious for the sober Yamato Ishida would not have rushed up and throw an arm around him, and laughed heartily.

"Taichi! It's been years!" He laughed more as he slapped the bar, clearly irritating the other regulars. They glared at Taichi as Yamato kept slapping the bar. "How's it been, bro? Aw man! I wish I could tell you the stories!" His voice kept getting louder and louder as he continuously angered the regulars more. "All the girls I met! All the soccer stars! I gave them your number? Oh that's right. You want to be a diplomat now, huh? No more time for fun!"

Taichi, himself, was starting to get slightly annoyed by Yamato's barrage of random insults towards his new idealized profession. "Yeah, well, I'm sure you're lucky, Ishida," Taichi figured if he used his more formal greeting, the blond would realize his mistake and stop rubbing it in. But Taichi had forgotten what the blond was like when he was drunk. Surely, maybe, he should get the gang together again one of these days. "I mean, people are just throwing their offers at you." He said as he recalled the radio interview earlier.

"And they should! I'm such a talented guy! Most men don't get the opportunities I've gotten! Women swoon when they sense my aura! And-"

"And I'm sure all men are jealous of you." Taichi couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Why, Taichi Yagami, are you jealous? It's okay, my friend, I'll be sure to remember to bring you and introduce you to some women! I'm sure you haven't gotten laid in how long? Wait," he drunkenly said as he finally paused and thought of something. "Did you ever get laid anyway?"

The next morning, Yamato Ishida, Japan's most popular idol, wondered why his head and lower region felt so sore, his hair was sticky (and it reeked of alcohol), and why Taichi Yagami of all people was snoring away, naked.

END.


End file.
